


По частям

by vasi_lina



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Violence, hanahaki
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 07:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vasi_lina/pseuds/vasi_lina
Summary: Когда её окружают, оттесняя в угол, Дженни хочется спросить, какого чёрта, нахрена и что вообще происходит. Лиса явно знает это – смотрит пристально, стоит уверенно, наблюдает.Но стоит первому противнику замахнуться, и времени на вопросы не остаётся.





	По частям

**Author's Note:**

> ханахаки! au.
> 
> Если кто не знает, ханахаки - вымышленная болезнь, при которой внутри влюблённого человека начинают расти цветы. В прямом смысле. В случае, если любовь остаётся безответной, цветы постепенно убивают своего носителя. Единственные способы лечения - получение взаимности либо хирургическая операция, побочный эффект которой - исчезновение всех чувств к объекту любви.
> 
> В моём случае, ханахаки болеют не просто так, для этого нужен хоть какой-то контакт с больным. Затем болезнь дремлет в организме до тех пор, пока её обладатель не влюбится.
> 
> ____________________  
> это было моим первым фемслэшем  
> периодически хочу удалить, но уже пару раз именно в такой критический момент на фанфик прилетал благодарный отзыв, и в итоге работа до сих пор существует
> 
>  
> 
> моя группа: https://vk.com/public168948998

Лиса красивая. Губы, пухлые, нежно-розовые, притягивают взгляд, над ними – аккуратный носик, еще выше на мир настороженно смотрят не по-азиатски широкие глаза. Волосы – светлые, почти белые, в глазах Дженни скоро сложатся в нимб. Она в бога не верит с шести лет, но на Лису готова молиться. Пускай та носит розовый, который Дженни ненавидит, пускай всю жизнь вертится в богатстве и популярности – там, куда Дженни в двенадцать смотрела с отчаянным обожанием, но давно уже смотрит с презрением – пускай ни разу, ни одного чертова разу не ответила Дженни, пока она бомбардировала ее взглядами (и да, Дженни знает, что они никогда даже не познакомятся, и что для Лисы это к лучшему – тоже знает) – каждый раз, когда Дженни удается встать в столовой прямо позади Лисы, ей это кажется божьим благословлением. Вот она, живая, в десятке сантиметров, протяни руку – коснешься фарфоровой кожи. 

Лиса красивая настолько, что ей на футболку вместо глупой надписи стоило бы поместить «Не смотреть, опасно для зрения». Но Дженни смотрит. Каждую частичку Лисы вписывает в память, чтобы потом, когда из-за одной стены будет слышна ругань родителей, а из-за другой – фальшивые стоны сестры, закрывать глаза, видеть в этой темноте Лису и повторять, как мантру – если в мире есть настолько красивые люди, этот мир по определению не может быть уродлив.

Когда Лиса проходит по коридору мимо, хмурясь каким-то своим мыслям, и почти касается Дженни плечом, она до самого вечера ходит в неестественно хорошем настроении, хорошем невероятно – даже пьяный с порога отец не может его сломать. Маты и вонь – это привычно. Живое солнце в розовом платье, прошедшее настолько близко – это впервые.

Дженни в жизни не встречала больных ханахаки, так что заболеть вряд ли может, но смотря на Лису понимает, что совсем не удивилась бы цветам.

Когда та оступается на своих каблуках, вскрикивает и падает прямо в руки Дженни – она морально готова умереть, прямо здесь и сейчас, но внешне – улыбается, искренне, по-детски, так, как она и в детстве-то почти не улыбалась. Шум столовой отходит на задний план, как и выбор обеда, и тяжелые мысли, и планы на будущее – остается только Лиса, испуганно уцепившаяся за чужую толстовку, и ее губы, уголки которых уже ползут вверх в ответ на дженнину улыбку.

Но затем она вдруг хмурится, смотрит на Дженни с враждебностью, встает на ноги и легко отталкивает. Дженни в жизни бы не подумала, что столь сладкие губы могут произнести настолько ядовитое «спасибо».

Это почти что ранит.

Они всё ещё не знакомы, но Лиса смотрит на неё с таким холодом, острым, осязаемым, будто Дженни только что вонзила нож ей в спину, провернула его и залила рану кислотой.

Дженни готова умереть второй раз за день. Идеал, который она успела построить в своей голове, разбивается, и каждый осколок задевает за живое. Но вместо него теперь строится новый, сплошняком состоящий из пустот и белых пятен.

Что сделало глаза Лисы настолько холодными?

И как она будет выглядеть, если этот лёд растопить?

Дженни готова умереть в третий раз, когда ей приходит смс с неизвестного номера, и телефон показывает первую строку: «Здравствуй. Это Лиса, ты меня сегодня поймала».

Дженни умирает, когда открывает сообщение (с четвёртого раза, пальцы упорно отказываются попадать, куда надо) – и видит продолжение.

«Встретимся?».

На то, чтобы ожить, уходит почти минута, в течение которой Дженни просто пялится в экран, перечитывает семь простеньких слов и пытается в них поверить. Ещё три минуты уходят на то, чтобы она сформулировала как можно лучший ответ, ещё одна – чтобы напечатать «Конечно» и «Где?».

Спустя полчаса Дженни, наплевав на то, что уже почти ночь, наплевав, что встреча назначена в довольно пугающем тупике, наплевав на всё, кроме солнечного образа в своей голове, стоит около чьего-то подъезда и ждёт, мысленно прокручивая в голове все возможные варианты будущего.

Но того, что на голову накинут что-то чёрное и тесное, в чём трудно дышать и невозможно видеть, она не ожидает совсем. Когда ей выкручивают руки, Дженни теряется, даже вскрикивает – но спустя секунду уже лягается, попадает по чему-то твёрдому, вырывается и почти ликует, срывая с головы мешок.

Ликование остывает в страх, стоит ей увидеть трёх мужчин со злостью на лицах и ещё одного – держащегося за коленку. 

Позади, оперевшись спиной о стену, стоит Лиса. Она всё ещё слепит не хуже солнца, но теперь кажется скорее глыбой льда, которая фокусирует все лучи вместе и отправляет их прямо на Дженни, сжигая презрением. 

Когда её окружают, оттесняя в угол, Дженни хочется спросить, какого чёрта, нахрена и что вообще происходит. Лиса явно знает это – смотрит пристально, стоит уверенно, наблюдает.

Но стоит первому противнику замахнуться, и времени на вопросы не остаётся.

У Дженни с рождения – жизнь в дерьмовом районе, отец с приступами агрессии, два старших брата и куча проблем. Она умеет драться. Умеет.

О том, что побеждать четверых мужиков разом она не умеет совсем, лучше не думать. И о том, что у неё низкий болевой порог – тоже.

Дженни уворачивается, так что чужой кулак пролетает в сантиметре от скулы. Шаг в сторону – и следующий удар тоже приходится мимо. Дженни страшно, ей давно не было настолько страшно, но панику, нарастающую внутри, она пытается обуздать злостью.

Дженни ниже, слабее и тоньше.

А значит – быстрее.

От неё явно не ожидают столь активного сопротивления – когда Дженни подныривает за спину одному из противников, ударяет его под колени и бьет ребром ладони в шею, тот хрипит, кажется, с оттенком удивления. С тремя другими эффект неожиданности уже не пройдет, и Дженни пятится, чувствуя, как лихорадочно трясутся руки.

В голову вдруг приходит гениально простая мысль – убежать. Подальше отсюда. И потом уже можно будет разобраться, с чего это вдруг на неё напали четверо незнакомцев и при чём тут Лиса.

Дженни убыстряется, разворачиваясь, и готовится бежать, но вдруг чувствует, как асфальт вышибает из лёгких воздух.

Подножка.

Лиса мгновение возвышается над Дженни, кидает на неё нечитаемый взгляд и отходит в сторону. Та пытается встать, опирается на руки, но под локти её поднимают уже без её участия. Девушка лягается, пытается вырваться из чужих рук и вдыхает побольше воздуха – закричать, но после удара в живот из горла вырывается только жалкий полувскрик-полустон. Дженни дёргается снова, силясь ответить хоть как-то, но с двух сторон её держат будто тисками. А спереди стоит тот самый, кому она врезала по шее. И на лице его – удовольствие настолько садистское, что Дженни всё-таки кричит.

Крик обрывается из-за пощёчины.

На глазах выступают слёзы, но она не опускает голову. Не опускает даже тогда, когда запястья выкручивают, а по рёбрам проходятся серией ударов. Дышать не получается, и сейчас она этому даже рада – нет воздуха, значит, нет и всхлипов.

Дженни вообще-то крутая, она по жизни плачет даже меньше, чем улыбается, но при встрече с голой агрессией и насилием никогда и ничего не могла с собой поделать.  
Всхлипы давятся где-то в глотке, когда противник мастерски находит её болевые точки. Дженни уже ничего не видит (с закрытыми глазами проще), она только чувствует, как боль прошивает тело и искривляет его. Спустя несколько минут она, словно сломанная кукла, висит в чужих руках, надеясь, что скоро всё это закончится. 

Пожалуйста.

Удары сыплются медленно и размеренно, так, что Дженни успевает испуганно сжаться перед каждым. 

Будто в насмешку, в изломанном болью разуме загорается образ Лисы. Тот единственный случай, когда Дженни видела её смех. Смеющаяся Лиса – это счастье в чистом виде, это словно ребёнок только что научился смеяться и теперь проверяет, а как далеко в смехе можно зайти. 

– Хватит, – с насмешкой проговаривает настоящая Лиса. 

Дженни отпускают, и она падает на асфальт, пытаясь снова научиться дышать. Спустя первые два вдоха это начинает казаться плохой идеей – тело болит так, что дышать больно, но Дженни не только дышит – она открывает глаза и даже пытается подняться, однако останавливается на полпути. Так и сидит, глубоко дыша, опираясь о грязный асфальт и смотря на Лису.

Та опускается на корточки, аккуратная, безупречная, с детским личиком и жестокостью в глазах.

– Пойдёшь в полицию – тебе же будет хуже. Подойдешь ко мне ещё раз – поймёшь, что сегодня тебе ещё повезло.

Лиса говорит спокойно, вернее – безэмоционально, так, что о её настоящих чувствах догадаться невозможно.

Дженни кашляет, когда пытается ответить, но спустя несколько секунд и вспышек боли перед глазами всё же умудряется выдавить из себя: «Вообще-то ты сама на меня упала».

Пощёчина Лисы – почти изящная, но щеку обжигает не меньше прошлой.

Дженни не понимает ни хрена.

И когда её оставляют одну, ещё с час сидит на асфальте, пытаясь сложить в голове хоть какую-то мозаику из всего, что только что произошло. Однако логические цепочки отказываются собираться, и в конце концов Дженни просто бредёт домой.  
Там она долго стоит перед зеркалом, ощупывая синяки и кровоподтёки. Ничего не сломано, ничего слишком сильно не покалечено, но всё адски болит. Из комнаты справа доносится звон бутылок, из комнаты слева – нарочито громкий смех сводной сестры.

Две недели – и она отсюда съедет.

Две недели – и братья выйдут из тюрьмы, найдут себе какую-нибудь квартиру и позовут туда свою сестру, чтобы жить втроём, как раньше. Дженни надеется, что они не задумают снова ввязаться в какое-нибудь криминальное дерьмо. В прошлый раз это закончилось крупной подставой и двумя годами общего режима. Конечно, жизнь и с ними не обещала быть сказкой (разве что той, где Дженни будет вечной золушкой без принца) – но лучше уж так, чем когда с одной стороны – любительский бордель, а с другой – кабак. 

Со следующего дня Дженни не подходит к Лисе. Прекращает сталкерить, поджидая за углами, прекращает преследовать в столовой и только иногда позволяет себе взглянуть на неё. Лиса всё ещё красивая. Настолько, что контраст между её обликом и поступками раскалывает что-то в черепе надвое. Но боль гораздо реальнее раскалывает всё тело, так что Дженни не позволяет себе сомневаться.

Лиса – повёрнутая на всю голову. Возможно, садистка. Может, просто ненормальная, или у неё какая-нибудь фобия, или кто-то когда-то обидел её настолько сильно, что теперь она не подпускает…

Пекло.

Дженни запрещает себе даже думать о Лисе.

Но уже через пару дней начинает ловить на себе её взгляды. 

Лиса похожа на неумелого шпиона, который боится спалиться даже перед самим собой. Она смотрит будто бы случайно, вроде бы недолго, но Дженни каждый такой взгляд чувствует кожей. 

Однажды они даже посмотрели друг на друга одновременно – и Лиса тут же опустила голову к полу, слегка – Дженни готова поклясться, что ей не показалось – покраснев.

Ей хочется подойти к этому ледяному краснеющему солнцу, но боль от синяков держит не хуже цепей. К тому же Дженни, может, и поступала иногда по-идиотски, но идиоткой не была никогда. 

Пусть Лиса разбирается со своими проблемами.

У богатых людей вроде должны быть деньги на психиатров. 

Как ни парадоксально, но бояться Лису у Дженни не получается. Совсем. Так что когда та вдруг встречает её на выходе из универа, кивает головой и говорит короткое «идём, покажу кое-что», Дженни действительно идёт за ней.

Чтобы спустя несколько минут молчания поразиться собственной тупости и поклясться больше никогда так не делать.

Убежать снова не получается, но зато теперь выходит ударить одного из нападавших сильнее, так, что он сгибается в три погибели и оседает на асфальт. Сама Дженни оказывается на нём уже через несколько секунд, прижимая коленки к груди и хватая ртом воздух. Лиса всё также наблюдает за избиением со спокойствием мраморной статуи, пока Дженни пытается хотя бы не расплакаться. 

Не выходит.

Со слезами в глазах, но она снова пытается подняться, опираясь о стену и хрипя, когда её шею обхватывают чьи-то холодные руки. Дженни лягается, забыв о боли в ногах, и царапает чужие запястья – однако душить её прекращают только когда она почти теряет сознание. Которое, впрочем, быстро возвращается благодаря новым ударам по старым синякам.

Знакомое «хватит» звучит спустя несколько минут, когда Дженни стоит на одном только упрямстве и опирается на стену больше, чем на ноги. В этот раз Лиса даже ничего не говорит. Просто уходит.

Дженни почти смешно из-за того, что какую-то неделю назад она на полном серьёзе думала, что эта девушка может заставить цветы расти в её лёгких.

В реальности только чёрно-синие гематомы росли на коже.

Даже без причины.

Без единой чёртовой причины.

 

Лиса боится. 

Лиса так боится, что всерьёз думает забрать документы из этого чертова университета и перевестись в другой, а лучше – переехать в другой город, нет, в другую страну, чтобы там уж точно ничто не притягивало её взгляд, словно магнит, и не смотрело с немой обидой и какой-то непозволительной заинтересованностью. 

Но ханахаки ведь может развиваться и на расстоянии, так?

Лисе просто нужно это победить. В конце концов, она так уже делала. В первый раз – ещё в школе, когда с лёгким шоком поняла, что испытывает к своей подруге вовсе не дружеские чувства. До лепестков дело не дошло. Не успело – за неделю Лиса отвернула от себя и эту подругу, и всех остальных, от греха подальше. 

К несчастью подруги, думать о ней Лиса не перестала. Поначалу она пыталась забить голову учёбой, потом – дорамами, наконец даже вспомнила про компьютерные игры, но всё равно продолжала просыпаться посреди ночи от кошмаров, в которых её тошнило ядовито-красными лепестками.

Что угодно, но не это.

Не блядское ханахаки, которым, Лиса знала, она давно заражена. Спасибо матери, которая целовала дочь окровавленными губами и шептала, что без любви нет жизни.  
Когда из-за ханахаки мать умерла, цитата стала почти ироничной.

Отец, прекрасно понимавший, что как раз его жена никогда не любила, отнёсся к смерти спокойно. Лиса же поняла простейшую истину: хочешь жить счастливо – или хотя бы просто жить – остерегайся влюблённости, как огня. Она всю свою жизнь строила, помня об этом. И ни смерть, ни уродливый шрам поперёк груди не был ей нужен.

Тогда, в школе, в первый раз, идея казалось по-дикому жестокой. Но Лиса не могла придумать ничего лучше. И телохранитель, с которым она поделилась мыслями, затею поддержал.

Бывшую подругу били недолго, но от каждого удара Лиса вздрагивала так, словно это она валяется посреди лужи и умоляет перестать. Но зато вид девушки, которая из объекта мечтаний превратилась в ревущую смесь слёз, крови и мольб, отлично прочистил мозги. Лиса минут десять смотрела на неё, пытаясь понять – как вообще возможно влюбиться в это?

Ответ – никак.

Лиса не терпела слабости. Ни в других людях, ни, тем более – в себе. Так что, как только кто-то начинал ей опасно нравиться, она звонила своему, теперь уже бывшему, телохранителю. Тот звал друзей и по старой дружбе помогал Лисе в её профилактиктических мерах. За последствия она не боялась – отец мог замять что угодно, посадить кого угодно и оправдать кого угодно. Узнай он о том, как целеустремлённо его дочь избегает всяческих сантиментов – первый же её бы и похвалил.

Лиса всегда могла контролировать свою жизнь.

Так почему же сейчас она рушится к чертям?

Память упрямо отказывалась запоминать конспекты, фантазия не прекращала подбрасывать всё новые и новые кошмары с лепестками, а Ким Дженни стояла перед глазами каким-то адским божеством в безвкусно-чёрной толстовке.

Лиса почти физически чувствововала, как в груди что-то разгорается и прорастает. И как могла, убеждала себя в том, что это всего лишь воображение. Слишком яркое, ещё с детства. Лиса из-за него даже ужастики не могла смотреть.

Когда она внезапно заходится кашлем, прикрывает рот, а потом видит лепесток на своей ладони, ей кажется, что это и вправду ужастик. Сон. Кошмар. Спустя несколько секунд реальности она чувствует, что начинает плакать, и сплозает вниз по голубому кафелю стены. 

Осознание того, что боль в груди не воображаема, и что это не простуда, грипп или хотя бы рак лёгких, а чертово ханахаки, растекается по венам раскалённым железом. Слёзы, почти такие же горячие, чертят по щекам дорожки из подводки. 

Лиса чувствует себя даже более жалкой, чем все, кого когда-либо избивали по её приказу.

Попытки контролировать дыхание одна за другой обрываются всхлипами, ладони дрожат, когда Лиса пытается достать салфетку, и в итоге она просто обхватывает руками трясущиеся коленки.

Через пару часов начинается вечер, на котором она должна улыбаться, болтать с отцовскими друзьями и быть красивой.

Красные щёки, припухшие глаза и испорченный макияж этому здорово мешали, но…

Но это она ещё успеет исправить.

А пока – можно плакать, презирать Ким Дженни (ещё больше – себя) и упиваться самоненавистью. Это Лиса умеет, как никто другой.

А ведь у них с Дженни могло бы что-нибудь получиться. Наверное. Если бы не два сеанса пыток, которые Лиса ей устроила.

Выходит, путь остаётся только один.

Втоптать её в грязь так, чтобы она наконец опустила голову, чтобы заревела в голос, чтобы начала умолять прекратить, как это делали все остальные. Чтобы прекратила смотреть так, словно и не унижена вовсе.

Ханахаки обратимо, верно ведь?

В крайнем случае – Лиса сама ляжет под нож.

Вечер только начинается, но Лиса уже в зале, с улыбкой на губах, накидкой на плечах и тяжеленной свалкой из чувств на душе. Но, слава многолетним тренировкам, она вполне успешно здоровается с людьми, а иногда даже говорит с ними, отвечая шаблонными фразами на шаблонные вопросы.

Когда всё вокруг – настолько привычно и шаблонно, когда она сама – выточенный годами шаблон успешной дочери ещё более успешного отца, можно представить, что всё в порядке. Что это не она какой-то час назад смывала в унитаз розовые лепестки и смеялась на грани истерики. Что это не она чуть не выколола себе глаза, пока подводила их дрожащими руками. Что это не в её груди сейчас, прямо, блять, сейчас прорастает смерть. 

– Конечно в порядке, не переживайте, просто университет… – Лиса осекается, когда видит отца в компании того самого охранника, которому она собирается этим же вечером написать просьбу взять с собой пару бит или чего-то подобного, чтобы Дженни наконец сломалась, с треском, с соплями и слезами, чтобы Лиса вытерла об неё ноги, а та сама бы под это подставилась. Чтобы её слабость и ничтожество отравили цветы, и те перестали травить Лису. 

«Сегодня не выйдет», – пишет телохранитель.

«И завтра тоже».

«Нужно нейтрализовать одну банду идиотов».

Лиса едва удерживается от того, чтобы запустить телефон в стену. Но хватит на сегодня дешёвых истерик. Не умрёт же она за пару дней, верно? Даже матери на это потребовалось почти два месяца.

Однако охранник отказывает и через два дня, и через три, и через неделю.

Лиса ходит в университет, избегает Дженни, как вампир солнца, захлёбывается кашлем по нескольку раз в день и собирает лепестки почти на ощупь, стараясь не смотреть, не замечать, не думать. Как будто она всё ещё в порядке. Как будто что-то изменится, если в это верить. 

Когда Дженни выныривает из-за поворота, хватает её за руку и тащит к выходу из университета, Лиса впервые в жизни понимает значение слова «шок».

А ещё – какая Дженни красивая, когда не хмурится и не стонет от боли. 

И насколько она смелая (или ненормальная), раз вот так вот вдруг посмела повести её за собой. 

Главные двери проплывают мимо, Дженни с упорством танка идёт сквозь толпу в какой-то боковой коридорчик, совершенно пустой. Тишина давит на уши, когда Лиса наконец вырывает свою руку из чужой ладони и, отмечая, что она немного (хотя на каблуках – много) выше Дженни, смотрит на неё сверху вниз. Кашель уже подступает к горлу, и Лиса совершает подвиг, когда твёрдо, без единой запинки проговаривает:

– С ума сошла?

Вся эта ситуация бесит жутко, Дженни, смотрящая с недобрым прищуром, заставляет что-то в груди заныть, а кашель, которым Лиса скоро начнёт давиться, злит особенно.

– У меня вообще-то тот же вопрос. Что это было? Те два случая? И нахрена?

Лиса теряется, когда спрашивают вот так, прямо. Ещё и спустя столько времени. И хочет сбежать, потому что желание откашляться – нестерпимо, а вместе с лепестками, Лиса чувствует, к горлу подступают бессильно-тихие всхлипы. 

Не проронив ни слова, она разворачивается, решив именно так и поступить. Но Дженни вдруг обхватывает её за плечи, возвращает на место и прижимает к стене.

– Отвечай, – похоже, в глазах у Лисы уже видно слёзы – лицо Дженни смягчается, когда она добавляет неуместное «пожалуйста».

Дженни близко, так близко, как Лиса никогда и никого к себе не подпускала. Это пугает, а ещё – заставляет покраснеть, руки Дженни сквозь ткань платья словно навечно выжигают свои контуры на плечах, и это все злит жутко. Лиса готова поклясться, что чувствует, как цветы внутри тяжелеют, наливаются теплом (это даже почти приятно), но в следующую секунду кашель сгибает её к полу. 

Лиса сплёвывает последний лепесток на пол, в то время как в ладони валяется ещё почти горсть таких же. 

– Начнём с того, – она сглатывает и боится поднять глаза, – что я из-за тебя подыхаю. Достаточное объяснение?

Лиса ждёт смеха (это же так пиздецки смешно, серьёзно, влюбиться и самой поломать все возможности на хэппи-энд), но Дженни молчит. 

 

Дженни понимает, что всё это было действительно плохой идеей. Но ещё она понимает – поздно. И видит боковым зрением, что братья уже приближаются, почти бесшумно, и теперь важно, чтобы Лиса раньше времени не зашумела, не закричала и, не дай бог, не убежала.

Лучший способ успокоить её, усыпить внимание, кажется таким простым и естественным, что Дженни даже не думает. Просто обнимает и кладёт чужую голову себе на плечо. Лиса дрожит, всхлипывает, не обнимает в ответ, но и не отталкивает.

Сопротивляться она начинает только тогда, когда её хватают братья. Тэян зажимает ей рот, но Дженни хватает и того крика, который бьётся в карих глазах. Лепестки рассыпаются по полу (Дженни всё ещё пытается осознать их существование), но это замечает, кажется, только она одна – Лису уже волокут по коридорчику к выходу, к машине, которая стоит у пожарного выхода.

Если не всё сложится так, как надо, то случится глобальный и убийственный пиздец, и, хотя всё вроде бы идёт по плану, голову Дженни уже сверлит чувство того, что что-то не так. Конкретно не так.

Например, лепестки на каменных плитах.

Оказавшись в машине, Лиса ведёт себя странно тихо. Не поднимает взгляд со своих коленок, никак не реагирует на победные возгласы братьев Ким и дрожит едва заметно.

Дженни тем временем пытается придумать, как же лучше провернуть вторую часть плана.

Когда Сынхён, чередуя рассказ с выпивкой, поведал, что они с Тэяном собираются отомстить, а заодно – и получить кучу денег, Дженни подумала, что он просто шутит. Но когда более трезвый Тэян повторил всё то же самое, ей пришлось поверить. И понять, что в затее есть смысл.

Два года в тюрьме – это отличный повод для мести за то, что тебя ни за что сдали полиции. Куча денег – отличная мотивация. Оба брата в один голос твердили, что знают, как всё сделать наилучшим образом. Имя жертвы – Лалиса Монабан – на секунду смутило. Но потом Дженни вспомнила полный презрения взгляд, боль в синяках, страх в подворотнях… И радостно выпалила, что знает, как заманить её в местечко потише.

При свете дня план кажется уже далеко не таким прекрасным, как вчера. Но не высаживать же Лису на полпути, извинившись за неудобства. К тому же братья о таком даже и не думали. Дженни понимала их – ей было нехило обидно за два года разлуки, а обида самих парней должна была быть тысячекратно сильнее, но… Но казалось неправильным, чертовски неправильным, что Лиса должна страдать за просчёты своего отца.

Оставалось надеяться, что до страданий дело не дойдёт.

Дженни на его месте заплатила бы за Лису стократно больший выкуп, чем собирались потребовать её братья. 

По приезде в квартиру Лиса продолжает вести себя, как пай-девочка. Послушно звонит отцу, будничным тоном говорит, что да, её действительно похитили, передаёт трубку Тэяну – и десять минут его речи Дженни уложила бы в лаконичное «как мы тебя, а?».

Похоже, что никак.

Господин Монабан говорит, что не поддастся на шантаж и что лучше им отпустить Лалису, пока он ещё готов великодушно их простить.

Дженни начинает кивать, соглашаясь с его предложением, но суровые взгляды старших остужают её пыл. И пугают. Действительно пугают.

Никто из них даже не заикался о том, что было в тюрьме. Но там, определённо, что-то было, потому что настолько мрачной серьёзности Дженни в них не видела никогда.

Голова ещё побаливает после вчерашнего празднования в честь освобождения, но мысли путаются не настолько сильно, чтобы у Дженни холодом по позвоночнику не пробежало осознание того, что они тут наворотили. Определённо, им всем стоило пить меньше.

Если бы это было фильмом, то дальше по сценарию нужно было бы Лисе отрезать ухо или палец, всё это – заснять на видео и отправить её отцу. Дженни всё то же самое проговаривает вслух, всем своим видом показывая, что всего лишь шутит, и братья даже смеются (Лиса сидит с пустым взглядом), но что-то даже в их смехе звучит незнакомо.

Под наиглупейшим предлогом (ну кто пьёт чай со своими жертвами) Дженни утаскивает Лису на кухню. Держать её руку, гладкую и прохладную, кажется чем-то невозможным в этой жизни. Видеть, такую красивую, посреди бомжеватой кухни – почти стыдно. Но зато у Дженни есть чай. И совесть.

Лиса явно не питает симпатии ни к тому, ни к другому. Она молчит и глядит в стол, перебирая браслеты на своём запястье. Дженни тем временем понимает, что, несмотря ни на что, у неё просто не получается относиться к Лисе по-настоящему плохо. Умом она понимает, что симпатизировать ей не стоит, но ума в Дженни, видимо, не так уж и много – сочувствие просыпается внутри при каждом взгляде на опущенную голову с высветленными волосами. 

Лиса любит её.

Этот факт – это что-то не просто не из этой жизни, это не из этой вселенной, не из этого, блять, мира. О таком Дженни и в лучшие-то времена даже мечтать не смела.  
Разве что иногда.

Она чуть не давится чаем, когда Лиса снова начинает кашлять, сгибаясь над столом. Кашель, сдавленный, надрывный, режет слух, как наждачкой. Дженни встает, придерживает её за плечи, не зная толком, что делать, но понимая, что сделать что-то просто необходимо. Лиса от прикосновения вздрагивает всем телом, а когда на миг поднимает голову, в её взгляде читается столько горечи, что Дженни становится страшно.

– Те парни – они ведь вышли из тюрьмы совсем недавно, так? Просто… – Лиса снова опускает голову, тихо продолжая, – отец знал, что они выйдут, и, если я правильно понимаю, а поверь, я правильно понимаю, к этому готовился. 

– То есть? 

Лиса не успевает ответить из-за грохота за стеной. Дженни тут же собирается бежать туда, но Лиса хватает её за руку, останавливая, и говорит короткое «не стоит».

Когда Дженни слышит звук выстрела, у неё внутри будто что-то обрывается. Но Лиса сжимает её запястье сильнее, и это действует отрезвляюще.

Дженни чувствует себя отвратительно трусливой, когда открывает окно, но Лиса продолжает утверждать, что ей так будет лучше. Лисе почему-то хочется верить. Дженни старается не думать, что, если раньше она её избивала, то теперь может и вовсе убить. 

К счастью, это всего лишь второй этаж, к тому же в полуметре от окна крыша подъезда, так что до асфальта Дженни добирается без повреждений. Похоже, с новой квартирой придётся попрощаться. Возможно, что и с братьями тоже.

Эта мысль пугает, но Дженни бежит по улице, пытаясь убедить саму себя в том, что старшие приказали бы сделать ей то же самое. 

 

За братьями Ким следили с момента освобождения, адрес новой квартиры узнали чуть ли не раньше них самих, момент похищения (простите, господин Монобан) упустили, но зато вовремя спасли.

Погладьте по головке, киньте кость.

Лиса в порядке (ханахаки не в счёт), и она действительно рада, что Дженни – тоже. От неё ничего не слышно, и на следующий день они ни разу не пересекаются в универе, но Лиса списывает это на необходимость попрощаться с братьями. Они здоровы, но на этот раз потеряют даже больше двух лет.

Лисе даже почти жаль. Как она успела узнать – два года назад их действительно подставили почти ни за что, дабы прикрыть более ценных людей. 

Дженни не появляется и на следующий день, и спустя ещё два.

Лиса готова признать, что беспокоится.

Приступы кашля нападают всё чаще, длятся дольше и сгибают сильнее. Она почти уверена, что скоро на лепестках появится кровь. И почти готова пойти в ближайшую клинику, чтобы выйти из неё уже свободной и живой, а не умирающей, но её удерживает что-то вроде надежды.

Штуки, пожалуй, даже более опасной, чем ханахаки.

На четвёртый день Лиса, пытаясь придумать речь получше, собирает волю в кулак и идёт к дому семьи Ким. Адрес оказывается верным, но девушка лет шестнадцати сообщает, что Дженни дома нет. И давно не было. И когда будет – неизвестно.

Лиса клянётся, что как только к кашлю примешается кровь, она вырежет из себя эти чёртовы цветы. Но пока время ещё есть, она хочет попытаться хотя бы поговорить. 

Об остальном она и мечтать не смеет.

Разве что иногда.

Гениальнейшая идея – позвонить – приходит в голову только на пятый день. Нужный телефон у неё есть давно (Лиса тогда опросила пол-курса, прежде чем нашла парня, у которого он был) и – о чудо! – на звонок даже отвечают.

Дженни.

Знакомый голос Ким Дженни говорит «алло», и из головы тут же вылетают все заготовки, остаётся только растерянность и трусливое желание повесить трубку. Но Лиса собирается, выдавливает из себя почти смущённое: «Встретимся?» и слышит смешок, после которого следует насмешливое: «Серьёзно?».

Лиса только спустя пять секунд вспоминает, что то же самое слово написала, когда пригласила Дженни в подворотню.

Она смеётся, слишком высоко, и говорит – слишком быстро, что нет-нет-нет, не подумай, я могу всё (дерьмово, но) объяснить. И что она на самом деле любит чай. И что она – в горле будто ком встаёт, но Лиса его проглатывает – извиняется. 

Дженни молчит долгие две секунды прежде чем сказать, что сама выберет место встречи.

Пока Лиса ждёт сообщения, её накрывает новой волной кашля. Горло саднит нещадно, а когда она видит вместо розовых лепестков красные, то понимает, что нарушит обещание.

Вот она, кровь. Её. Прямо в бело-голубой раковине. 

Но вместо больницы она идёт в какое-то богом забытое кафе.

Дженни уже там, в своей вечной чёрной толстовке, и она выглядит… грустной. Но при виде Лисы улыбается, и той приходится давить очередной приступ кашля.

Разговор не клеится ровно до тех пор, пока Лиса не сдаётся под внимательным взглядом и не рассказывает всё, что думает о ханахаки, и почему она так думает – тоже рассказывает. Дженни смотрит на удивление понимающе, а когда Лиса уже заканчивает – берёт её за руку, и девушка запинается. Но предложение с извинениями завершает. 

Дженни вместо ответа кладёт на стол перед ней крупный розовый лепесток. Лиса пялится на него (кажется, она впервые смотрит на лепесток так прямо), пытаясь понять, откуда Дженни его взяла. В кафе Лиса ещё ни разу не кашляла, на одежде его быть точно не могло… Сохранила какой-то из прошлых?

– Это мой, – голос Дженни звучит непривычно серьёзно.

Лиса почти уверена, что сейчас кто-нибудь скажет, что это розыгрыш, но ничего подобного не происходит. Дженни улыбается, Лису душит кашлем, но… Но если это правда, то он скоро пройдёт? Сам?

Такое что, и вправду бывает?

Лиса чувствует, что улыбается, и хотя свою улыбку она ненавидит (слишком детская, милая, открытая) – не останавливает себя. Перед Дженни не стыдно. Дженни улыбнулась такой же идиотской улыбкой ещё тогда, в столовой.


End file.
